The present invention relates to the assembling and displaying of jig-saw puzzles. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact and portable apparatus useful to both assemble and display at least one jig-saw puzzle.
The piecing together of jig-saw puzzles can be a very interesting hobby. Working on assembling such puzzles is a pleasant way to while away one's leisure time. In addition, the assembled puzzle often depicts a scene which is worthy of display. Complex jig-saw puzzles often cannot be completely assembled at one sitting. The work area used to assemble such puzzles may be required for other purposes. Also, the person or persons working on the puzzle may want to assemble different portions of the puzzle at different locations. For example, he or she may start the puzzle at home and, because of time constraints, want to finish the puzzle in a different environment, i.e., on vacation.
Once the puzzle is completed, it may be desired to display the finished product. Prior art methods of assembling puzzles for display, e.g., gluing the puzzle to a back-up board to hold it together and flat, often cause damage to the puzzle.
Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for assembling jig-saw puzzles.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for displaying assembled jig-saw puzzles.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus to both assemble and display jig-saw puzzles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus on which more than one jig-saw puzzle can be assembled. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved jig-saw puzzle assembly display device has now been discovered. The apparatus comprises a combination of three tray elements; a storage tray; an assembly tray; and a display tray, all of which are configured to be capable of being held together, e.g., to form a single unit. The storage tray is capable of storing unfitted pieces of the jig-saw puzzle. The assembly tray is located in spaced relation to the storage tray and has a surface on which the jig-saw puzzle is assembled, i.e., on which the puzzle pieces are properly fitted together. This surface has a plurality of perforations so that a plurality of individual stops may be inserted therein to prevent the assembled puzzle from moving along the surface. The display tray is at least partially transparent to allow the assembled puzzle, e.g., on the surface of the assembly tray, to be displayed. This display tray is located in spaced relation to the assembly tray so as to be capable of co-operating with the stops in the perforations to effectively immobilize the assembled puzzle, e.g., for display purposes.
The apparatus of the present invention provides for convenient storing, assembling and displaying of jig-saw puzzles. The unit may be hand carried and, therefore, is portable from one location to another. Thus, a complex puzzle may be assembled over a prolonged period of time without tying up a large work area for all that time. Further, the present system allows the assembled puzzle to be effectively secured in place, even though the puzzle is moved from location to location and displayed.
In a more preferred embodiment, the storage tray and display tray are interchangeable. That is, the configuration of the storage tray is substantially identical to that of the display tray. Of course, in this embodiment, the storage tray (and preferably also the display tray) which are at least partially transparent are made of a material which is resistant to scratches from unfitted puzzle pieces sliding on the storage tray.
This interchangeability feature is particularly advantageous, although not necessary, in another embodiment of the present system in which the assembly tray includes a second surface opposite the surface described above. This second surface, on which a different jig-saw puzzle is assembled, includes a plurality of perforations so that second stop elements may be inserted therein to present the different assembled puzzle pieces from moving along the second surface. In this embodiment, the storage tray, preferably at least partially transparent, is located in spaced relation to the assembly tray so as to be capable of co-operating with the second stop elements to effectively immobilize the different assembled puzzle. The storage tray is preferably at least partially transparent to allow the different assembled puzzle pieces to be displayed. In this embodiment, two different jig-saw puzzles may be in assembled form at the same time. The user of the unit can choose which puzzle to display or, e.g., by hanging the unit in the middle of a room from the ceiling, can display both puzzles. In any event, this feature provides added flexibility.
The surface and second surface of the assembly tray are preferably opaque, for example, having a color or colors to highlight the color or colors of the assembled puzzle.
The storage tray, assembly tray and display tray are preferably each capable of pivotable movement with respect to the other trays. This allows for easy access to both the assembly tray and the storage tray. In one particularly preferred embodiment in which each of the trays is substantially rectangular in configuration, such pivotable movement is achieved by employing two pivot rods which are capable of being inserted near opposing corners of the rectangular configuration defining the assembly tray.
Preferably, the present apparatus further comprises a fastening mechanism to hold the storage tray, assembly tray and display tray together, e.g., as a unit. One particularly preferred fastening mechanism involves a plurality of pivot rods, more preferably four pivot rods, each of which is inserted through one or more portions of each of the trays. If, as preferred, the trays are substantially rectangular, the fastening mechanism, for example, includes four pivot rods capable of being located near each of the corners of the rectangle defining the assembly tray. Using such a fastening mechanism, the present unit is effectively held together.